The present invention relates to systems and methods for displaying the topology of a network, such as a storage area network, and more particularly to systems and methods for displaying port information for a switch or other connection device in a network topology display.
Traditionally, network topology displays show only the various nodes representing devices that make up the network, and do not show any information about the individual ports of a connection device such as a switch, hub, router, or any other connection device. In the case of a switch, for example, the links to the switch are all connected directly to the node representing the switch. Attempting to display individual information about each port of the switch ends up either using a lot of space on the computer display screen or making the port representation so small that it is of little value to the user.
Accordingly it is desirable to provide network topology display systems and methods that allow a user to selectively display port information.